


Finding My Way Again

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Edmund needs a hug, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Peter Needs a Hug, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: "Get some sleep." LWW movieverse.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Peter Pevensie
Kudos: 16





	Finding My Way Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to C.S. Lewis, and Walden Media and Walt Disney Pictures.

Your voice sounds strange to your ears, the words unexpected. (You do not know _what_ you actually meant to say.)

Lucy, Susan, and Edmund become quiet, smiles fading as they turn to you, aware of your odd tone. Your brother briefly glances at you before looking away, his face falling. And the tangle of emotions whirling inside you stills, leaving behind a burning lump in your throat.

There's an awkward silence among the four of you. This is your fault. You need to make it right, but you are frozen, unable to bridge the invisible river separating you. Now Ed is moving: away from the girls, and then past you—

"And Edmund," your voice cracks as you finally speak and move, turning around desperately.

Ed looks back at you warily, his posture tense.

"Try not to wander off," you say, offering him a smile.

He returns your smile faintly. And you sigh, hoping this may be a start to mending your relationship with your brother.

THE END


End file.
